


Comfort zone

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: When Grell feels sick or gets hurt, he runs to William for comfort





	Comfort zone

**Author's Note:**

> My english isn't the best in writing matters so please be patient with me. If you spot any mistake, let me know.

_The worst headache ever._

Damn it the stupid brat and his beautiful demon butler.

_*sigh*._

“I'm incredible sore. Oh my poor face!"

Walking barefoot, Grell Sutcliff didn't even bother to turn the lights on. He knew the place perfectly well already and somehow he was thankful of being alone.

Some days he cursed the extra hours of work and that night wasn't one of these days.

He could even imagine what he would say.

“It's your fault, bla bla". “Nobody told you to go after that vermin". The redhead mimicked his voice while taking his gloves off and throwing them carelessly over the floor of the bathroom and painfully bending over the bathtub to fill it with warm water, unbottoning his vest and shirt. “You're a whole pain in the ass for the entire realm. Bla bla bla".

Taking his pants off and kicking them away, Grell Sutcliff submerged his body in the warm water and sighed deeply.

“But he doesn't understand. Isn't like I don't love him more than Sebas Chan! He's everything for me! I just... can't help it. I would never mess with a demon. Ugh, that nasty smell..."

Looking around for something to scrub his wounded skin, Grell Sutcliff inclined himself, stretching one of his arms trying to reach his already bloodied shirt on the floor.

“Perhaps you had to tell him that, instead of letting him believe that you could feel something for that ugly vermin".

A hand caressed his own, reaching the shirt first and kneeling closer to scrub the dried blood and the rests of dirt in the redhead's porcelain skin.

“Will!"

“Or maybe stop comming to my house, every time you are hurt". William T. Spears fixed his glasses while rubbing Grell's back, softly.

“You didn't mean that, right?" Grell asked, looking momentarily frightened.

_No. Not really._

“You know where to find a clean set of pajamas and which side of my bed you must sleep on".

“_Our _bed, Will. Remember".

“Whatever. Just finish quickly and come to bed. I'm really tired for working overtime thanks to a certain someone that can't stop being a pain in the ass for the entire realm".

“How you got in here without me to notice?" Grell asked, raising one eyebrow.

“For someone that calls himself a _“lady"_ you make a lot of noise". William replied, shrugging. “You have the grace of an elephant and everyone can hear you comming".

Grell huffed loudly, crossing his arms.

“Last time I come here, I swear!"

“Yeah, right. Just hurry up and come to bed before I change my mind".

_Yeah. Because a warm bath and a clean set of Will's pajamas was indeed his personal little comfort zone._


End file.
